


A Persistent Attraction

by thranduils1



Series: A Persistent Attraction [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Smut, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Your parents are having their 30th anniversary and you are visiting your hometown after years of being gone. After living int he city for so long, coming back to your small town is overwhelming and also brings about a lot of baggage. Including your intense high school romance with Castiel.





	1. A Persistent Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. Originally posted 6/7/17.

The house looked exactly the same. You didn’t know what you were expecting. Your parents kept up on the house on a regular basis and the only thing that could be considered new was the constant repainting and the porch they had replaced with new wood last year.

You were visiting for your parent’s 30th wedding anniversary. And naturally, basically the whole town was invited.

The door to the house opened as soon as you got out of the car. The driver moved around the back of the car to open the trunk and retrieve your bags for you.

Your mum and your best friend pulled you into tight hugs, giving you kisses. “You’re here!” Amanda squealed, practically bouncing.

“How was the plane?” your mother asked you as the driver placed your bags on the ground next to you.

“Fine. It was fine. And I’m glad to be here,” you addressed both of them. “Can we go inside though? It’s hotter than fuck out here.”

“Hey! Language!” your mother chastised you, causing you to snort because as if she had any room to talk about swearing.

You decided to flatter her, “I need some of your amazing sangria, mum.”

“I have a fresh batch!”

Yes, nothing had changed.

<> <> <>

“So, when we go to the bar tonight…” Amanda started as you unpacked essentials to put in the bathroom. She was sprawled across your childhood bed.

Of course she was already going there.

“Oh, you mean all the people I don’t want to see?” you teased, flashing her a smile.

Amanda rolled her eyes and retorted, “Exactly.” There was still a smile on her face. “But come on, it’ll be fun. You’ll be like a celebrity. One of the few who moved away. You can tell everyone about the big city!”

You snorted, “I’m sure everyone will be extremely excited to hear about me working and partying. Basically, the same as people do here. Just on a much larger scale.”

“Okay, but for example, what about that time you and your friend got locked out of your apartment and that creepy ass locksmith came and you lied and told them it was your neighbors apartment you lived in because he was asking where you slept?” This made you laugh and she said, “And you’ve told me a bunch more. Hell, I can even tell your stories for you and fill in the blanks!”

Giving her a mock sad look, you grabbed her hand. “I wish you would move there with me. It would be so much fun. And come on, the dating pool is way larger and has so many different kinds of options.”

Amanda wagged a finger at you, “That is very tempting. I am still visiting you this fall though, remember? Maybe I can snag someone while I’m there. Although, I highly doubt they’ll want to move here.”

“Which means you can move there!”

“Keep dreaming.”

“I will.”

<> <> <>

“You look high class,” Amanda teased you as the two of you walked from her car towards the local bar.

You couldn’t deny that there were butterflies fluttering in your stomach. You knew what she had said earlier was going to be true in a sense. Any type of disturbance in the normalcy here was going to cause a big scene. This is something you enjoyed about living in the city. You could go to the bar and be a complete new patron and it wouldn’t make a lick of difference. Here, newcomers were stared at and prodded until they gave their life story about why they were there and how they came to be. Everyone knew who you were and why you would be there. But, they hadn’t heard from you in years. And you certainly had not been of legal drinking age to be in a bar with them. Drinking out in the back woods or at someone’s parent’s house did not have the same atmosphere as the bar.

Shooting her a look, you replied, “You’ve said that twice already.”

Amanda laughed, “I’m just saying. If you didn’t want to stand out, maybe you should have chosen a t shirt and some beat up tennis shoes to go with your shorts.”

“I don’t own ‘beat up tennis shoes’”, you told her. You had chosen a lace, black crop top and paired it with your brand-new leather jacket and short heeled, black boots.

“I know. How could you show your face anywhere in the city with those?” she teased as you started walking up the ramp towards the patio.

“At least I didn’t wear my four inch heels.”

Snorting, Amanda said, “Yeah, that would have been great on the gravel. I would have paid to see that. Why did you wear heels anyway?”

“We’re going out.”

“Right…” Amanda drug the word out as the two of you came up to the door. You had already seen a couple people from high school that you had purposely not made eye contact with on the patio. You stopped in front of the door hesitantly before Amanda gave you a nudge, “Come on. I’ve never known you to be nervous.” Her voice was quiet when she added, “And yes, he’s in there. I saw his truck out front.”

You shot her an annoyed look, “Thanks for that.”

“Just giving you a heads up.”

Forcing yourself forward, you walked into the loud bar. It wasn’t any lighter inside than it was outside, so your eyes didn’t need to adjust. It was a Friday night and the place was extremely busy. What else were they going to do on a Friday night besides the movies or going down to the river?

You made sure Amanda was behind you before you made your way towards the bar, wanting to ingest as much alcohol as you could before having to interact with people.

Your heart sank when you realized you recognized the bartender. It was one of the former guys on the baseball team that you had been friendly with. Bryce. Meaning… you had made out with him a few times behind the tool shed before he went to practice. He was still toned and looked great. No regrets there.

His eyes widened seeing you and then his face broke out into a wide smile. “Y/N!” he called over the music. “What the hell?”

You shrugged, acting more calm than you felt. And he pointed at you, “The 30th!”

“Yep!” you called back over the music.

He leaned over the bar and gave you a hug, best he could across the bar. “Shit, it’s good to see you. You look good! Amanda!” He greeted her, giving her a high five.

Amanda smirked and said, “Please, two doubles of whiskey!”

“You sure you don’t want a martini now?” Bryce teased you and you shot him a look. He laughed loudly and said, “Honestly, if you asked me to make that, I don’t know what I would do.”

“I think you would be surprised at how many people take shots and drink beer there, Bryce!” you retorted.

This drew another loud laugh out of him as he worked on getting you two well whiskey shots.

Amanda and you clanked the glasses and took the first shot. “God, please let this work fast.”

“Hey!” someone greeted Amanda and you turned to see who it was. Jackie. She was not bad and you were happy it was here and not someone else.

As soon as she saw you though, you wish it wasn’t her because her mouth fell open and she let out a squee, throwing herself at you, her arms wrapping around your neck. “Oh my GOD! You’re back!” She pulled away, still holding onto your arms and began asking you a questions a mile a minute. “Are you here for good? Or are you just here for your parent’s anniversary? Silly me, of course it’s just the anniversary. Who would move back here after moving away?”

“Yeah, the anniversary.”

She nodded excitedly, “That’s such good news! Your parents are such an amazing couple. You must feel so great having them as your parents. Do you keep in contact with them regularly?” You nodded and she looked touched. “That’s so nice. There’s some people who move away and just try to forget the place. I’m glad you have a good relationship with them!” She was always bubbly but she had obviously drank a bit. She was never this hands on. “Why don’t you guys come over towards the back? There’s a bunch of us back there hanging out!” She leaned in and said, “And Cas is back there, Y/N.”

Of course he was. This was going to happen eventually.

Amanda made to step in but you took care of it, “Maybe in a bit! Amanda and I have a few more drinks we wanna do up here. We will make the rounds.” You grasped her hand, trying to sound sincere. “Seriously, promise!”

Jackie threw her arms around your neck again and you forced a smile, uncomfortable with the closeness. She pulled away, “I’m so happy you’re here! I can’t wait to catch up! We will be getting you drunk tonight, trust me! Everyone is gonna be wanting to buy you drinks.”

You made to protest but Amanda chimed in, “Yeah, that’s what I was counting on!” You shot her a look and she smirked.

“Come to the back soon!” Jackie practically ordered you. “I’ll let everyone know you’re here!”

“Oh, you don’t have to…” you started to protest weakly but she was already moving back towards the crowd with her beers in both hands.

Amanda elbowed you, “You knew he was going to know sooner or later.”

“Let’s take this,” you muttered turning back to the bar and the both of you took the remaining shots. You caught Bryce’s attention and said, “Whiskey with diet. Two of them. Please. Doubles.”

“You’re gonna be slammed before you even visit!” Bryce laughed.

You teased, “You haven’t seen me drink in a long time, Bryce! My tolerance is still as great as ever.”

Turning your head, you peaked at the back of the bar where the pool tables were. Jackie, as she said, was excitedly telling everyone something. And you knew it was about you. Your eyes searched the group and you didn’t see him.

Until you did. His blue eyes cutting across the room, meeting yours. Christ, he looked good. He had obviously come here straight from work, looking sweaty. But that might also be the humidity. That was one thing you didn’t miss about this place. His baseball cap was the same he loved in school, just extremely beat up now.

Tearing your eyes away from him, you looked at the drinks in front of you. “Shit, I’m not ready for this.”

“What’s a bit of sex between an old boyfriend and girlfriend?” Amanda jested.

You glared at her, annoyed she was so convinced that’s where it was going to end up while you were here, and stated, “A lot. It means a lot.”

She tapped your glass and said, “Well, then make it good.”


	2. Breaking the Ice

_You waited up against the gate, the jersey you were wearing too big. You’d tied up a side of it in a bow to bring it in along your hips, not worrying about if it looked silly. You were wearing his number and his name on your back and that’s all that mattered because his face lit up whenever he saw you supporting him._

_Castiel walked up to plate and there were hoots and hollers from his team as well as the crowd. They were expecting a home run which would push your school team one run over the other team. Counting him and his teammate on first. And with only minutes left at the bottom of the ninth, your team was sure to win._

_Bouncing on your feet, you watched him tap the home base and fixate his eye on the ball. Raising the bat with purpose, he stood ready. When his bat made contact with the ball, you knew it was gone by the arc. The crowd stagnated watching it, suspended, not paying attention to Castiel who had taken off immediately. As soon as it reached the fence, just as Misha was rounding second, the crowd erupted again, their attention on him again._

_After the game and congratulating other team members, he ran out of the dugout straight towards you. He’d left his gear behind and picked you up, giving you a deep kiss._

_“Mhm, you did so well, baby,” you told him, your lips moving against his._

_He smiled, dropping you back down to the ground. You wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him another kiss._

_“You’re so sweaty,” you teased him._

_“Well, I did just make a home run. And it’s hotter than sin out here,” he told you back, grinning from ear to ear._

_“Well, when you put it that way… I guess I can forgive you.”_

_Castiel pulled away and said, “I’m going to get my stuff. And then we can go eat or something, okay?” You nodded and he flashed you another smile before moving back towards the dugout at a slow jog._

_“You’re lucky,” someone said from behind you._

_Turning, you saw one of your classmates, Rachel was standing there. She was chewing gum obnoxiously as usual, her cut off shorts almost too short. She had always had a thing for Castiel and had always been superficially nice to you, even before you and Castiel began dating. He’d had a crush on you for years but you’d been too busy to put aside time for boys. Until you realized you had felt the same._

_Forcing it out nicely, you responded, “I’d like to think so.”_

_Her smile was faker than press on nails, which she was also currently wearing. “Oh, honey, you should know so!”_

_What a load of shit. You held back the urge to roll your eyes._

_“I’ll try to be more confident I guess,” you responded, hearing Castiel come back up._

_“Hiya, Rachel,” he greeted her and she almost melted on the spot._

_“Hey, Castiel. That was sure a great hit. Saved the game!_

_God, you wanted to sock her straight in the jaw and send her reeling. You knew Castiel was not interested in her but that she was alright with flirting with someone was in a relationship. And that irked you in all the wrong ways. All that was missing was her twirling her hair around her finger, trying to look innocent._

_Castiel nodded, “Thanks. And it was a team effort.”_

_“Don’t be so humble all the time. Take some credit for your amazing skills!”_

_“Trust me. Y/N praises me all the time. If I was going to listen to her and act on it, I would be the most conceited thing,” Castiel told Rachel with a smile. You moved into his arms that he offered and you saw a dark look pass across Rachel’s features just so. He kissed the top of your head and said, “But, I shouldn’t ever complain about that. Lucky to have that support.”_

_Rachel forced a nod, “Yeah. For sure.”_

_Castiel smiled again and said, “Well, thanks for the compliment.” He looked at you and said, “You ready?” You nodded and he gave Rachel a wave and you did too before he turned with you with him, going towards the parking lot._

_You didn’t have to look over your shoulder to know that Rachel was scowling at your retreating back. But you didn’t care anymore that you were in his arms, him holding you close._

<> <> <>

Rachel. Sitting in the back of the bar near Castiel. Close enough to flare up an old flame of jealousy still licking away inside you at the thought of him with someone else, which was silly since you had been the one to leave. But not close enough that you suspected they were seeing each other or were intimate in any way. You couldn’t stare too long but you wanted to see her reaction when Jackie told them about you being there.

And it was satisfactory. You saw a falter in her happy demeanor and looked away before she could look for you and make eye contact.

“They’re not seeing each other if that’s what you’re worried about,” Amanda called to you over the music.

You took a sip of your drink and responded, “Well, that’s a fucking relief. That’s one thing I wouldn’t be able to stand. Her triumphed behavior and snotty bullshit.”

Amanda laughed and said, “Castiel was never interested in her. Although, I won’t lie – she tried her damnedest after you left. None of it has paid off much to her annoyance. But, she’s pretty relentless.”

“That she always has been.”

There was a pause and Amanda leaned in close. “You’re going to have to do it sooner or later,” Amanda told you. “He keeps looking over here. He’s gonna decide to just come over here to get it over with if you don’t make a move soon. Wouldn’t you rather be in control?”

Pouting, you took another drink. You knew she was right. The two of you speaking to each other tonight was inevitable.

“Fine,” you mumbled. She couldn’t hear you over the music but you knew she could read your lips.

She grabbed your hand and said, “I’ll lead the way.”

You let her take your hand and let her begin leading you through the crowd back towards your old classmates. Your heart started beating faster, anticipating the clash that was about to happen with your past and your present. Jackie looked excited seeing the two of you coming and hopped off the bench. Rachel looked less than pleased. Everyone else, like Jackie, looked happy to see you though.

But, Castiel… he looked like he was hit. Like you were shaking him up. He was still in love with you. There was no doubt about it. And you couldn’t deny your feelings again, being this close to him. You knew they had never gone away. You had just suppressed them.

Seeing him looking at you the way he was just brought so many emotions back.

<> <> <>

_“You sure it’s safe out here?” you asked Castiel, looking around. The two of you were laying in the bed of his truck, the sky painted dark with sparkling stars above the two of you. It was Saturday night, there was a party going on down the way that the two of you had been at before. And were planning to go back to. But, you wanted some time alone. Castiel had come up to you, grinding close and you knew what had been on his mind and let him lead the way._

_You gave a little yelp as he pulled you on top of him and raised his head to capture your lips with his own. You fell into the kiss, your hands running through his hair._

_“There’s nobody out here.”_

_“That’s what every teen having sex in the middle of the nowhere says before they’re murdered by a crazed killer,” you challenged._

_Castiel’s hands slipped up the back of your shorts, caressing your ass. You forgot your fear feeling his erection through his jeans and the feeling of his hands on your bare skin._

_You unbuttoned his jeans quickly and he gave a little chuckle, sounding excited. You slipped your hand down the front of his jeans and underneath the band of his boxers. He groaned as you stroked him slowly._

_“You drive me crazy,” he breathed against your ear._

_“I think I can drive you crazier,” you taunted removing your hand and sitting up. You pulled your shirt up over your head, tossing it aside and did the same with your bra. Castiel’s hands were on your sides, rubbing and caressing, watching you with hooded eyes. Standing up, you turned away from him and slowly pulled your shorts and underwear down, tantalizing him. You heard him rummaging behind you as you slowly stood back up and kicked your bottoms off._

_Turning back to face him, you found him bottomless, explaining the rummaging, with his cock in hand. He was jerking himself off slowly watching you._

_“You’re not patient at all are you, Mr. Novak?” you teased and he smiled, loving when you called him that. “Am I even needed?”_

_Castiel’s nod was desperate and his hand left his dick immediately. He said breathlessly, “Yes, you’re needed. Please.”_

_“You sure?”_

_“God, yes,” he breathed, beckoning you towards him with a quick wave._

_Lowering yourself back down, lining up with his cock, you said quietly, “You’re gonna have to make sure you show me that’s a truth.”_

_Castiel’s hands were on your hips, moving you to lower yourself onto his cock. He threw his hand back as you took him slowly and you bit your lip, biting back a moan at becoming full of him. Castiel groaned, “I’ll show you, baby. I promise. You’re so wanted. You’re all I want.”_

<> <> <>

You don’t know how you did it normally but you greeted everyone around, smiling and cheerful. You saved him for last because you didn’t want to lose your stride and look foolish.

Castiel looked up at you, seeming glued to the spot. You knew everyone else was watching the pair of you.

“Hey,” you broke the ice.

“Hey,” he returned, a small smile playing on his lips. Unexpectedly, he scooted over and patted the seat next to him. You didn’t notice the sour look on Rachel’s face and you honestly wouldn’t have cared if you had. “Need somewhere to sit? Those heels look like they might hurt.”

Your face broke out into a grin, a small laugh leaving your mouth. “These heels might hurt if you get hit with them for insinuating I can’t handle walking in them,” you retorted.

Castiel beamed at you. How easily the two of you fell back into an old routine of banter. You took up his offer and squeezed in between the tables and sat down next to him. He still had the same musk.

The two of you locked eyes and he swallowed sharply. You didn’t miss the nervousness in his eyes before he asked, “So, how you been?”


	3. Cheers

_You placed menus back in the box attached to the end of the counter and moved around the back of it, grabbing coffee to refill the cups of the customers sitting at the counter. They were appreciative, giving you small thanks before returning to their conversation or the newspapers they were reading._

_The bell dinged on the door and you looked over, ready to greet them. Your face broke out in a smile seeing Castiel walking up to you. He must have just finished a shift, he was still dressed in his clothes. It was illegal to have a minor working midnight to eight you knew by federal law, but his employer didn’t care. And Castiel just wanted the money._

_Approaching the counter, he twirled his keys around his finger. “You off soon?”_

_“An hour.”_

_“Only a three hour shift?”_

_“I’ll go over my hours if I stay any later.”_

_“Well, we wouldn’t want that, now would we?”_

_Snorting, you brushed some dust off his shoulder and he leaned in, teasing, “Better watch it. Sharon might flip if she sees you flicking dust onto her pristine floor.”_

_“I think the mud your shoes might overshadow a bit of dust.’_

_Instantly, Castiel looked down worried, finding nothing. You snorted again, knowing you had got him. He shot you a look and said, “I knew I knocked it off before I came inside. I don’t know why I let you trick me like that.”_

_“Cause I’m so innocent. How could I ever be lying?”_

_Sharon came up from behind you and stated not unfriendly, “Y/N, I know you’re distracted but Roy wants a refill on his coffee.”_

_“I apologize for the distraction. I’m distracted myself. You got yourself a fine-looking employee,” Castiel told Sharon, giving her a wink._

_Sharon chortled, “She has to work, Castiel. Don’t be bothering her!”_

_“I’ll order something,” Castiel promised, a wide smile on his face. He took a spot at the bar and leaned across the counter. You rolled your eyes, smiling at his foolish behavior, picking up the coffee again and heading around the counter to go to Roy’s table._

_You made small talk with him as you refilled it, asking if he wanted anything else to eat. He declined and you turned, your eyes meeting Castiel’s. He was watching you with such admiration, chewing on his thumbnail in between an amused smile. Such a simple action made your heart skip a beat and you rolled your eyes, trying to hide your delight at his attention. You knew he didn’t buy it for a second. You two were head over heels for the other, too deep and at a young age. All you wanted was to be with him and have him go everywhere with you._

<> <> <>

“Fine,” you answered, placing your purse down on the other side of you. You turned to face him more fully and stated, “Just working. And finding pleasure where I can. Went to a music festival a couple weeks ago.”

“Yeah, saw that,” Castiel remarked.

You remembered that he had recently friend requested you and you had been hesitant to accept his request, more afraid of him judging you than anything. You were surprised you still cared so much about what he thought of you but then you scolded yourself for being so foolish. Of course you still cared what he thought. You were not over him. You honestly believed you never fully would be. But, you half believed he had done it at that time he did because he knew you were going to be coming back home soon and wanted to connect before you did. But, he hadn’t private messaged you, only liked your posts.

“Was it fun?”

Nodding, you said, “Yeah.”

“Glad you didn’t go alone.”

Oh no… by his tone and the way he looked at you, he thought that you were actually with Derek.

Tucking a piece of hair behind your ear, you gave him a relaxed smile, “Yeah. It was fun to go with friends. Although, I did let Derek leave for a little bit. He found himself a piece of eye candy. He has a thing for lanky, hipster looking guys. Couldn’t let him lose a chance to indulge.”

There. It was out there that Derek in no way, shape or form would – or wanted – to ever be into you.

You swore you saw some relief pass Castiel’s face and he chuckled, “How kind of you.”

“I made friends, it was fine.”

“You’re usually pretty good at that.”

“It’s a gift. What can I say?”

This drew another laugh out of Castiel and he took a long swig of his beer. “The picture of modesty as usual.”

“Didn’t you miss it?”

You saw the light dance across his eyes and you felt you had crossed a line. How could you have put him on the spot like this, having to admit he did miss you which would complicate the two of you meeting. But if he denied it – a lie for sure – it would make him seem cold. You opened your mouth slightly to add something else but he surprised you.

“Course, Y/N. Always have.”

His words and friendly smirk put you at ease immediately. He had handled that with grace. God, did you miss him too. It would be awkward to say that now though without any prompting.

Instead, you pointed a thumb at the bar and asked, “Want a shot?”

“Always.”

You didn’t miss the annoyed look on Rachel’s face as the two of you stood up, readying to go up to the bar. Amanda was giving you your space, speaking to the group. She noted you leaving, smirking knowingly.

<> <> <>

_Swoosh._

_The ball flew by you, your bat missing it by a mile. Or so it seemed. You let out an annoyed noise, throwing the bat onto the ground and turning around furiously. You didn’t get far, Castiel was there to meet you, trying to console you._

_“Hey, hey, hey,” Castiel stated, placing his hands on your shoulders, stopping you from your goal of storming off. “What’re you doing?”_

_“Let someone else hit! I suck!”_

_“You don’t suck. You’re just beginning.”_

_“So, I suck.”_

_“I guess if you want to equate it to that, then yeah, you suck. But doesn’t mean you can’t get better if you use better form.”_

_Rolling your eyes, you asked, “Do you really think form is going to help me? I’m hopeless.”_

_Castiel turned you around without saying anything. He walked you back to home base and picked up your bat for you. There were barely any people in or around the field. You were just practicing with his friends. It had been a stupid idea for you to try to learn how to hit as hard as him in the first place. Baseball was not your sport. Tennis was.  
And Castiel was going to use that as his example. “Think about it this way. How do you focus in tennis?”_

_Sighing annoyed, you answered reluctantly, “On the ball.”_

_“You do the same here. Trust me. It’s extremely similar. Come on, give it another shot. I’ll help you get in the right stance.”_

_Staring at him, you waited for him to back down. All you wanted to do was leave but the look on his face was so hopeful. He wanted you to enjoy the sport as much as him. It was something he loved and he wanted to share that with you. You couldn’t deny him. Mumbling, you responded, “Fine.”_

_There was a fleeting smirk on his face, knowing he had won you over. You took the bat from him and waited for him to direct you._

_He turned you around, getting you up against the base. Castiel’s arms wrapped around you from behind and you smiled. “You gotta focus on the ball.”_

_Grinding yourself slightly back against his pelvis, you didn’t miss the sharp intake from him, as you whispered, “How can I with you holding me like this?”_

_You could almost feel him smile as he whispered back, “Maybe if you take my advice and improve, I’ll give you a treat. Until then, you gotta focus on the ball.”_

_Sighing dramatically, you turned your gaze towards Mickey, who was waiting to pitch, “Fine.”_

_Castiel let his hands fall and you stayed in the position he had situated you in, your eyes trained on the ball. Mickey prepared to throw the ball and you would be damned if you missed again. All you wanted was Castiel back on you._

_The ball came towards you and you held your breath, drawing from your experience with tennis. You swung and the bat made contact, sending the ball flying. It even stayed in bounds and you watched it, an elated look on your face._

_You barely registered Castiel shouting behind you, “Y/N! What are you waiting for?” He caught your attention and you shot him a quick look. He was exasperated, “RUN!”_

_Oh, right._

_Taking off quickly, you ran towards first base and tried to outrun the ball coming towards Rick’s hands on first. Sliding, your foot hit the base and when the dust cleared, he had dropped the ball. You let out a bark of a laugh._

_You heard pounding footsteps coming up towards you and Castiel was looming overhead._

_“Christ, Y/N, I didn’t mean for you to go that hard for it!” Castiel exclaimed and you furrowed your brow confused. He was staring down at your thigh and you looked down, seeing blood. Oh. Noticing it made the throb in your thigh amplify as if your body was coming out of shock. You had slid wearing shorts and torn up your thigh._

_“It’s not that bad,” you got out._

_Castiel wasn’t listening, shoving Rick away and crouching down next to you. “You wanna grab some water?” he asked Rick who took off immediately. “Gotta wash it out.”_

_Pushing yourself up, you protested, “Cas, it’s not that bad.”_

_“You’re bleeding!”_

_“But I got first.”_

_Castiel stilled, staring at you. He looked in a mix of confusion and annoyance and you worried he was going to explode. But, he let out a snort and tore off his hat, rubbing his hair. “Sound like a real baseball player,” he commented._

_You’d pleased him._

_“Learned from the best,” you chirped._

_Leaning forward, Castiel gave you a peck on the cheek. “Don’t be such a smartass, Y/N. But… yes, you got first. Congratulations.” You beamed, your chest on the brink of bursting. He looked proud and happy with you. “Just be more careful next time. I don’t need you bleeding out on me. What would I do without my number one fan?”_

_“Suffer for eternity,” you responded simply and he laughed, his eyes crinkling as Ricky came back up with the water to wash out your wound. You waited there while Castiel washed it off, being as gentle as he could. God, how you loved him._

<> <> <>

Bryce didn’t look surprised in the slightest to see the two of you approach the bar. If you didn’t know better, you would think he looked amused. He finished up giving drinks to a group before rushing over to the two of you.

“Two shots of Jim Beam.”

“Going hard still?” he teased you. To Castiel, he directed, “You sure you can keep up with her, Novak?”

Castiel smirked and stated, “I know I can.”

He knew that you and Bryce had had a thing before him and if he had a problem with it, he never let it show. He was friendly with everyone and tried to keep that going smoothly.

Looking satisfied with his answer, Bryce said, “Alright” before moving to pour you two the shots.

“I think you’re in for a long night,” you stated to Castiel.

Looking you over, Castiel simpered. “You challenging me?”

“When am I not?”

“Touché.” Castiel leaned in close and stated, “I accept your challenge.”

Your heart fluttered at his smile and the proximity of him. He was always playful and loved playing games with you. Sometimes you won, sometimes he won, and sometimes it was a draw. But, tonight, you didn’t know how it was going to turn out. You had hopes it would be positive and a draw.

Bryce placed the shots down on the counter and Castiel stated, “Put that on my tab.”

Opening your mouth to protest, Castiel cut you off by pushing your shot glass towards you and picking his up promptly. He waited for you to clink with him and you picked yours up, tapping his glass with your own.

“Cheers, Y/N.”


	4. He's Yours

“Do you ever get lonely?” Castiel asked as picked up the next shot. The two of you had taken a break since the last one, continuing to catch up. This question caught you off guard a little bit, it going deeper than his previous ones.

Brushing it off though, you responded with a light laugh, “It’s a city, Cas.”

He seemed unfazed by your nonchalant response. “Yeah, but there being so many people, you could get easily lost. Just because there’s more people doesn’t mean it’s more social.”

Castiel was always receptive to this type of thing. He could sense when someone who was in a room full of people felt alone and he did his best to provide them company. He didn’t like people feeling left out and he knew how easily it could happen. He didn’t like people being uncomfortable and did his best to be inclusive.

“Such wisdom,” you teased.

Holding up his glass, he invited you for the second round. You picked up your glass, tapping his before tipping back.

As your glass hit the counter again, Castiel stated, “Just an observation.” You nodded in acknowledgement. Something in his tone changed when he asked, “But, really… are you alright?”

He still cared.

You looked at him, your eyes searching his face. You saw nothing but genuine concern and intrigue. It was all too clear that you moving away did nothing to erase his feelings for you and it had been the same with you. You still felt so deeply for him.

Forcing yourself to react, you nodded, “For the most part. Of course it’s hard to meet people and my circle is small compared to the entire city. But, I’ve found a couple people I’m close to.”

There was a moment’s look of deflation on Castiel’s face and you knew damn well that wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear that you were unhappy and that you were coming home. But he covered it quickly, only a second slip up.

Smiling, he said, “Good. Last thing I would want is for you to be miserable.”

“Far from it. Slightly disappointed, sure as hell am there. But not miserable,” you replied, trying to give him some satisfaction. Things weren’t perfect and you weren’t going to lie about it.

His eyes ran over you slowly and you kept staring at him. When he met your eyes again, a spark went through you again, just like when you saw him for the first time. It was like the rest of the world melted away. It was just the two of you, rekindling something that you now felt should have never been put out. It might have been the alcohol but lately, in sobriety, you had been thinking about Castiel more and more, wanting what the two of you had had. You were torn between being away from this town which was a positive for you but being away from Castiel was a negative. You didn’t know how to reconcile the difference.

Castiel interrupted your thoughts, proposing, “Wanna grab another shot and then take them back to the tables?”

“You drove here!”

“I can walk home. You know where I live.”

That you did.

Nodding, you laughed, “Fine, fine. If you insist.”

His smile could warm up the coldest of winters.

<> <> <>

_Castiel put the car in park and turned off the truck. You were hopping with giddiness as you threw the door open and hopped out of the truck, slamming it closed behind you. You jogged to the back of the truck and hopped up into the bed of the truck._

_Tearing off the tarp, you revealed the large kite and breathed a sigh of relief seeing that the string had stayed put and not tangled._

_Castiel was leaning against the side of the truck, peering into the bed. He cracked a small smirk seeing it was intact. “Need help getting it out—“ he started to say but was cut off when you thrust a side of the kite into his hands._

_Grabbing the spool, you instructed, “Be careful.”_

_“Of course,” Castiel said as you maneuvered with him as he lifted the kite gently out of the truck and you climbed out again, holding onto the spool._

_Castiel held into the bridle until you were ready. He let it go slowly but the wind took it immediately and your face broke out into a wide smile seeing it go up with such ease. You pulled on the line at the perfect second, keeping it steady._

_He was behind you immediately, adjusting his baseball cap to look up at it properly. “Good job, nightingale.”_

_Smiling over your shoulder at him, you saw his shining eyes watching you, pleased. You loved when he called you that. It made you blush the first time he complimented your singing voice when he had overheard you accidentally when you were gardening at home and it still made you blush now._

_Turning your eyes back to the kite, you kept it steady against the wind._

_Castiel’s arms were around your shoulders suddenly, and he grabbed onto the spool gently to not disrupt the melody you’d set to keep the kite flying._

_He intoned in a soft voice, “Sing sweet, nightingale. Sing sweet, nightingale, high.”_

_You laughed, hearing him go off key with the last word, imitating Drizella. After he had called you nightingale for the first time, you’d pointed out there was that song in Cinderella and he had never let it go. You halfheartedly regretted bringing it up but also loved his fascination with your voice._

_Switching gears, keeping with his Disney theme, you began singing softly, “Let’s go fly a kite, up to the highest height. Let’s go fly a kite and send it soaring. Up through the atmosphere, up where the air is clear. Oh, let’s go fly a kite.”_

_Castiel was chuckling, nuzzling his nose against your ear. You turned your head slightly and he moved forward to give you a kiss. “Always sing for me, nightingale.”_

_“I promise,” you vowed, giving him another quick kiss before turning your attention back to the kite._

_You held the kite steady, happy to feel his arms wrapped around yours, holding the kite with you. Just the two of you in this wide, open field, holding onto each other. You hoped to never forget this moment of serenity._

_But a part of you felt yourself in the kite. Wanting to escape in the wind but being tethered down. And it happened to be you and Castiel keeping it from breaking away._

<> <> <>

Castiel had left you at the table to go to the bathroom and Amanda had gone back to the bar to get herself a drink. You were stuck with a couple of guys from high school, plus two girls you didn’t know that well, and Rachel.

Rachel honed in immediately. “So, what’s it like in the city?”

You replied, “Busy. Traffic. High rent. But excitement.”

Scoffing slightly, Rachel stated, “Sounds like the only thing I would like is the excitement you’re talking about. No offense.”

Through a fake smile, you said, “None taken.”

“So, do you have spending money? I heard the wages aren’t that great compared to rent there.”  
You were getting annoyed with her questions even if she hadn’t been speaking to you that long. It was more her than the questions to be honest. You forced yourself to not look around for either Amanda or Castiel.

Twirling your empty shot glass around a bit on the table, you and Castiel had not waited long to take the third one, you contemplated for a moment, gathering your response before spewing it out. “I have spending money. I make more than what my bills are. And I go out and do things with friends. Not that much different than here except there’s more to do because obviously there’s more activities and places to go.”

“You would be paying less rent here,” Rachel pointed out. “And could be getting a similar wage in your line of work which would mean more spending money.”

Without missing a beat, you responded, “But I wouldn’t be as happy.”

The curling smile on her face made you feel apprehension immediately. “Thought Castiel meant more to you than that. Maybe you are that selfish.”

You’d fallen into a trap she had meant for you to fall into and you felt a sinking in your gut. Somehow you found yourself speechless against this. And you wanted to claw the self-satisfied look off Rachel’s face. The other people at the table were either watching with intensity or pretending the conversation wasn’t happening at all. You hated either reaction. All the memories of hurting Castiel when you told him you were leaving came rushing back to you.

<> <> <>

_“I’m moving. I’ve saved up money.”_

_Castiel’s pulled away from you slightly, a desolate expression on his face. You couldn’t stand knowing that you were about to crush his hopes of the two of you marrying. You didn’t want to hurt him but you knew it was inevitable. His voice was confused, “What do you mean?”_

_Averting your eyes, you cleared your throat. “Cas… I need to… go.”_

_He repeated more firmly, “What does that mean?”_

_“It means I am moving away. I just… I can’t stay here. I feel… suffocated.”_

_This looked to strike him to his core, his expression distressed. “What about me?”_

_You felt a need to defend yourself, that he had known that this was coming. “Cas, I told you I was saving up money.”_

_“Yeah, I know,” Castiel responded, sounding upset. “But I didn’t think you were honestly serious.”_

_You grabbed his hand and his eyes flicked down at the movement and touch. But he did not return your grasp. “Cas, you are honestly the only good thing about this place anymore. And I would love it if you would go with me. I think it would be good for us. To get away from here and find someplace new. There’s nothing here.”_

_“Everything is here,” Castiel retorted, still not holding onto your hands._

_Sighing, you shook your head, “It’s not enough.” Castiel said nothing and you felt emotions welling up. You whispered, “You won’t go with me?”_

_“No. I won’t.” This cut you deep. “And you shouldn’t go either. You’re talking crazy. What is out there that you can’t have here? It’s nice here. It’s safe here. All our memories are here. Why would you want to leave?”_

_“I want more.”_

_This looked like it cut Castiel deeper than anything had cut you. All you wanted to do was to hold him close and apologize for even suggesting that you wanted to leave. Stating that everything here was enough and you would do anything to stay with him._

_But then you thought of the kite. And how it was trapped, tethered to somewhere it desperately wanted to stay away from. You couldn’t get the words out then, no matter how much you wanted to comfort him. He was your world and all you wanted was for him to go with you. But if he didn’t, you would have to make a hard decision._

_“I just thought that we were enough for each other.”_

_“Cas –” you tried but he stood up abruptly._

_He stated firmly, “Don’t.” Your heart ached. Tears were brimming his eyes as he stared you down. He averted his gaze before saying, “You’ve said enough. We’re done. I won’t leave and you want to go. I guess I should have taken you seriously when you told me. You were persistent about it.”_

_Trying again, you stated, “Castiel, please.”_

_“No. Just do this the way it should be done. This…. This is it.”_

_“What? No! This isn’t it! I –”_

_“You’re trying to make this easy. Well, it’s not going to be easy, Y/N. This isn’t going to pan out smoothly like you hoped. You can’t just come up here and think that I’m going to be okay with telling me you are moving away from here. You know I want to stay here. You know I want to build a life here. With you! And you just want to throw it all away to find something? And you don’t even know what you are looking for!”_

_Choking back tears, you tried to sound firm but it fell flat, “I know what I want –”_

_“No, you don’t.” You opened your mouth again to protest but Castiel shut you down. “No, I don’t want to hear it right now. Just… I need to go.”_

_“Cas,” you said weakly._

_But he didn’t listen. He shook his head, tears falling freely before he turned, storming out of the room, leaving you alone._

<> <> <>

Suddenly, the seat sank next to you and you smelled Castiel’s cologne again.

“There’s karaoke going to be going on later, nightingale. You should do it,” Castiel told you. Your heart clenched hearing the nickname and you looked directly into his eyes, trying to focus. The shots had hit you quickly but even through your state, you could see his eyes were swimming with imbibement as well.

Castiel realized his mistake quickly, his face falling. He opened his mouth, “Y/N… I –”

He didn’t get any more out before you pushed yourself off the seat, mumbling a lame, garbled excuse about going to the bathroom. You needed air. This had been a mistake.

You stumbled through the crowd finding yourself at the bathroom. You collapsed against the sink, leaning on it heavily, breathing rapidly. You needed to calm the fuck down. Don’t lose control of yourself again like you just did. Rachel had wanted to get under your skin and it had worked. You wouldn’t let her win.

There were a good five minutes you spent in the bathroom before you gathered yourself enough to coerce yourself to go back out into the bar.

Castiel was waiting outside the bathroom for you and you felt the resolve to keep yourself together fall apart immediately at the concern in his eyes.

He pushed himself off the wall quickly, rushing to you, his eyes swimming with apology, “Y/N? Are you alright?”

You came at him quickly and he recoiled, looking frightened for a moment. Frightened almost through the whole process of you grabbing his collar and yanking him towards you, pulling him down, smashing your lips up against his. He fell into the kiss quickly, your fingers curling into his collar still, trying to hold him closer to you, making up for lost time.

Castiel let you shove him back against the wall. His tongue slid past yours and you let out a satisfied sigh against him.

Your nose brushed his as you pulled away slightly and you breathed, “We need to leave.”

There was no protest in Castiel as he nodded, still in a daze, not knowing really how to react. “Yeah… yeah, okay.”

That’s all you needed. Your hand was in his, holding tight and you began leading him away from the bathroom and past the people in the hall, towards the main room. Amanda would understand, you knew she would. You knew she had planned on something like this happening the moment you agreed to go to the bar. You would have to thank her later. There was too much between you and Castiel that needed to be settled. And the quickest way to get to the talking points was through physicality.

You caught Rachel’s eyes and held back a smirk. Instead, you pretended your eyes hadn’t landed on her, keeping your expression stoic, before meeting Castiel’s eyes. You allowed yourself then to smile and knew that that would cut deeper. As if she didn’t matter.

Castiel was yours.


	5. Stars in the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL PART

Shaking your head, you grasped his hand tighter, “You can’t drive and neither can I.” Castiel stammered out an agreement as you took the lead, going towards somewhere you hoped was isolated.

The path down to the lake was littered with dips and curves, you had to slow down to avoid tripping over a hole. Adrenaline was coursing through your veins, the thought of Castiel close to you driving you. He held tight onto your hand as the pair of you hustled down the dirt path.

When the tree line opened, exposing a vast view of the lake, your eyes scanned the dock, relief flooding you. You dropped Castiel’s hands and began tearing at your clothes, tossing your jacket aside.

Even in the moonlight, you could see Castiel’s eyes washed over with a mixture of imbibement and arousal. His eyes were trained on you working on relieving yourself of your clothes. And in a moment, something snapped inside and he began working on his clothes too.

He barely got his shirt off before you wrapped yourself up in his arms and he clumsily pulled you to him, his lips crashing into yours. You took a moment to pause and inhale deeply, your eyes closed. You let his musk wrap around you, your movements stalling as you succumbed to him. His touch, his smell… it was something you knew you would never shake. You’d known it when you left.

When your eyes opened up again, Castiel was watching you. His voice was soft when he questioned, “What’s going on?”

“I missed you,” you responded gently.

A smile spread across Castiel’s face, his eyes lighting. His hand ran over your hair, his other hand still wrapped around your body caressing your bare skin slowly. He leaned down, kissing you gently. “I missed you too.”

Your kiss deepened, quickly becoming more erratic, the spark being flamed once more. 

<> <> <>

_“He doesn’t wanna see you,” Lily told you, leaning on the doorframe, her arms crossed. She was glaring you down, blocking the doorway. You weren’t planning on coming up the stairs anyway but the gesture sent a wave of annoyance through you._

_You’d come to speak to Castiel at home, when you knew his parents wouldn’t be there. You didn’t want to face them too. His mum had already spoken to yours, chastising your mum in your absence. Your mum had tried to defend you, saying the two of you had been talking about it and you’d been saving up for quite awhile. Castiel’s mum wouldn’t hear any of it and was furious that you had upset her boy so much. When you tried to apologize to your mum about it, she’d waved you off telling you that some upset old broad wasn’t your problem. You needed to focus on yourself. Even with the dismissal of guilt, you couldn’t help but to feel upset that this choice was hurting and affecting so many people around you. You’d almost decided to go back on the decision but sensing the change in you, your mum had a stern talk with you about planning, getting you set back on path._

_Unfortunately, Lily was home and had intercepted you before you could even walk up the steps._

_“You’re not even going to let me talk to him?”_

_“Nope.”_

_You eyed her up and down and said, “Doesn’t seem fair.”_

_Lily snorted and stated, “You’re the last one to be talking about what’s fair and what’s not.”_

_Protesting, you said, “You know I didn’t mean to hurt him. We’d been talking about it for a long time. Hell, you were about a few of the discussions if my mind serves me correctly. I don’t understand why everyone thinks I was only blowing smoke about it! Castiel always told me I was one of the most determined people he ever met.”_

_“You’re right. But, you’re focusing wrong. He is what you should be determined about,” Lily retorted and you closed your mouth, feeling like she socked you in the jaw. “You guys invested a lot of time and energy into it and if you’re so goddamn selfish that you’re only focused on yourself, maybe it’s good he sees it now and can move on.”_

_Your cheeks burned red and you snapped, “How dare you, Lily!”_

_“No, how dare you, Y/N!” Lily cut you off. She stepped farther out on the porch. “You better leave before my parents get home. My mum isn’t gonna be as nice as me and you damn well know it. If Castiel wants to talk to you before you abandon this place, I’m sure he’ll come around. But I know right now you’re the last person he wants to see.”_

_With that, she turned around and walked back inside, slamming the door behind her. You heard the lock click into place and you huffed, offended she would think you would storm in after her. Your emotions you’d been holding at bay boiled to the surface and tears stung your eyes._

_Your eyesight was blurred as you turned around, moving away from the house quickly to avoid her – or Castiel – see you cry from the windows. All you wanted to do was talk to him. And he wasn’t even granting you that. He’d shut you off from him when you’d only tried to move onto the next chapter of your life with him and it felt like being cleft in half._

<> <> <>

Castiel pushed you back onto the dock and he crawled on top of you. He sucked at your tits roughly, paying attention to your hard nipples. He’d always had a fascination with how much the sensation turned you on. He would never forget. The two of you shared so much intimacy and always would.

Your hand grasped his erect cock, stroking him slowly and then quicker in tandem with the speed and depth of your tongues fighting for dominance over the others.

It would be a lie to say his fingers tip toed up your thigh because a second they were not there and the next they were. They played delicately with your wet folds, slowly dipping in and out of your dripping pussy. He had started with one finger, opening you up and had worked himself up to three, your juices lubricating his movements. You moaned against his mouth as he drove his fingers deeper, his thumb flicking your clit.

“I wanna fuck you so bad,” Castiel moaned against your ear, his fingers moving in and out quicker. Your legs tightened around him and you bit back a moan as he nipped at your earlobe.

You ran your hands through his hair, pleading, “Do it.”

That was all the invitation he needed to be hovering over you, his eyes locked onto yours. Castiel pushed in and you gripped on his shoulders tighter as you adjusted to him. He was sucking at your neck, desperate for a taste of you.

<> <> <>

_“Who was at the door?” Castiel asked, standing up from the ground. He placed the wrench aside, brushing his hands off on his jeans. Their washer was acting up and he was trying to fix it before they called in someone who would charge them._

_Lily brushed him off, “No one. What do you want for dinner?” Castiel narrowed his eyes at her and she refused to look nervous under his intense glare. “What?”_

_“You’re lying to me.”_

_“About?”_

_“Lily.”_

_Sighing, Lily muttered, “Fine. It was Y/N.” She almost let out an annoyed noise at the look on Castiel’s face. She hated knowing that he was wrapped around Y/N’s finger and even though Y/N was planning on leaving him, he would still eventually crawl back. And god forbid, if given the chance, leave with her. She knew his anger was always dwindling about the whole ordeal._

_Castiel was on defensive, “Why didn’t you come back and get me?”_

_“Because.”_

_“Because?”_

_“Because I know that you would just forgive her.”_

_This annoyed Castiel to high heaven and he went to walk past Lily, who stepped in his way. “The hell, Lily? Move!”_

_“No.” Castiel glowered down at her and she explained, “She’s already gone. I took my time coming back here. She pissed me off, so I needed a few to calm down.”_

_“Why’d she piss you off?”_

_Aggravated, Lily snapped, “Because of what she’s doing to you! And acting like the victim. She’s not. And you know it! You’re just too in love with her to fully admit it. I don’t want her taking advantage of you.”_

_Castiel retorted, “She’s not going to take advantage of me! You know damn well I’m pissed off about it. And sure, I might forgive her at some point. But that doesn’t give you the right to jump in the middle of my relationship and try to play God by directing traffic about when and where and if we talk.”_

_Deciding to be logical, Lily insisted, “I sent her away before mum came home. You know mum would tear her a new one. That would just make it worse. So, if you want to talk to her, it shouldn’t be here.”_

_Running his eyes over her, Castiel was quiet. He finally shook his head and said, “You’re a piece of work, Lily.” He turned back towards the washer, picking up the wrench again. Climbing back down to his knees, he made to go back to work. He paused before looking over his shoulder at her. “If I want to talk to Y/N, I’m gonna do it. And I know you and mum think I’m going to just forgive her. But I’m not going to. And even if I was, it’s still not your business.”_

_He faced away from Lily, leaning back towards the back of the washer and examining what he still needed to look at. He heard Lily walk off and he let out an annoyed sigh. It was the truth that he wasn’t planning on forgiving Y/N any time soon or agreeing to go with her. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t already miss her like crazy._

<> <> <>

Your heels dug into the back of Castiel’s muscular thighs as he plummeted into you again and again. Your back arched away from the dock in unison with his movements, his hands gripping your sides tightly.

“Fuck, I missed you so goddamn much,” Castiel husked, leaving open mouthed kisses along your neck. He nuzzled in, his lips brushing against your skin aimlessly, drawing out mewls from you. Castiel angled his hips, driving into you deeper, hitting your core. A loud cry left your lips and he drowned it out by pressing his lips to yours.

Against his lips, you groaned, “I love you. Please. Cum in me.”

Castiel’s eyes flashed, his pupils dilated in arousal. Your declaration increased his speed tenfold and you were seeing stars as your orgasm washed over you, clenching around him. Castiel’s cock was buried in you, stilled as he coated your walls.

Collapsing on top of you, Castiel groaned, his cock twitching, the last of his orgasm emptying in you. You cursed to yourself, a fleeting thought of the fact the two of you had not used protection. Castiel’s slow kisses along your shoulder blade drew you back in and you fell back into oblivion, only thinking of how he made you feel.

There was a few moments of quiet, the sounds being the wildlife in the lake and the two of you catching your breath.

Castiel’s voice was quiet when he finally spoke, “I’m sorry.”

Pulling away slightly, your forehead creased, “For?”

Castiel rubbed his face, letting out a small, exasperated noise. He pushed himself off of you and laid down on the dock next to you. You pushed yourself up onto your side, leaning on your elbow, looking down at him. “I don’t know. We broke it off years ago and I…”

You silenced him with your lips to his, and his moved against yours in a slow rhythm. He fell into it so easily. The two of you fit together as if no time had passed between you, tangled up in the back of his truck, on the riverbank, in the shed behind your parent’s house.

“Let’s talk about who is sorry later,” you suggested, cuddling up close to him. “I wanna just lay here with you… like…”

You caught his eyes, his striking blue eyes. There was hope floating in them, filling you up with light. You wanted to make him happy. You wanted to be with him again. You’d regretted leaving him but hadn’t regretted moving to better yourself. You wanted to reconcile everything with him and it was overwhelming.

But right now, all you wanted was this. It felt normal.

“Like?” Castiel pressed quietly.

“Like we should be.”

Not how you used to be. Like how you should be.

The elation on Castiel’s face could rival the stars in the sky.

You hoped you wouldn’t let him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL PART


End file.
